


Selfishness

by livingcacophony



Category: School Days (Visual Novel & Related Media)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Last Thoughts, One Shot, Post-Canon, Self-Hatred, The Author SUCKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingcacophony/pseuds/livingcacophony
Summary: Sekai's last thoughts while dying.Kotonoha's thoughts about what she has done.And Makoto living after that.(Spoilers for "Bloody End")
Relationships: Itou Makoto/Katsura Kotonoha, Itou Makoto/Saionji Sekai
Kudos: 2





	Selfishness

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to use the LxH expansion for some aspects, because it added a bit of things I think are necessary for this fanfic.

"Um… how are you doi…"

A saw.

"…ng?"

An uncomfortable silence, somehow, Katsura Kotonoha's smile seems to widen.

"Die."

A sound, metal cutting flesh.

Saionji Sekai barely has time to process it.

"Eh? … W-what?"

She suddenly feels pain in her neck.

"This can't… be…"

And so, she falls, thinking about everything.

Was it her fault? Was it Makoto's? Was it Katsura-san's?

She doesn't know what to think about Katsura Kotonoha, she wanted to hate her, but she didn't, she was nice when she first talked to her, and really thanked her when putting her with Itou Makoto.

Had the circumstances been different, and had things went differently, could Katsura and her have been friends?

Could she have accepted their relationship?

A what-if, a hypothetical situation, a thing that didn't happen, doesn't happen, and will never happen.

Was it really wrong to be a selfish bitch just for once?

She hears faint voices and sees Itou, all she says is…

"Ma… koto…"

She expires.

\-------------

She did it. Katsura Kotonoha did it.

She killed her, she killed Saionji Sekai. Makoto-kun was safe now, forever and ever and ever and ever and-

Oh, right, the saw.

"Oh… I… apologise, I took this from you veranda, here, have it."

Itou screams and throws the saw down the bridge.

What? Katsura didn't understand. Why was he screaming?

…

…

…

Oh.

Was it because of Saionji-san?

Oh, well, if she couldn't have him, no one else will.

She takes her scarf, and tries to suffocate him.

"Makoto-kun… you'll catch a could."

Then, a touch, a gentle touch from his hand.

She begins to process it, everything.

She killed a person, and now, she was going to be either in jail or in an asylum.

Oh.

Then, Itou Makoto says:

"Koto… noha?"

And so, she falls to her knees, and starts crying.

What had she done!? She was an idiot! Why? Why had she thought this was a good idea!?

Sobs were heard. What wasn't heard was an apology.

Katsura was sorry, sorry to Saionji-san for killing her, sorry for Makoto-kun for making him feel sad, sorry for-

The police arrives.

She doesn't even hesitate, and goes inside the car.

\-------------

Everything happened so quickly, yet so slowly, Itou Makoto was confused, angry, sad, yet empathetic.

Sekai was dead.

Kotonoha was arrested.

He… simply stands there.

He doesn't know what to think, except… Why?

Why did this happen? Why woul Kotonoha do this?

He then remembers.

“The cellphone charm? Itou, you're really trendy.”

He remembers, but he doesn't want to. It was his fault. He got his crush, and then ignored her as if nothing.

He was an idiot, Itou Makoto was an idiot.

Yet, girls fell for him.

It was really his fault, yet, he tried to also blame another person, such as Sekai and her "training".

Ha. Ha. Ha. How convenient. To go that low? Blame the deceased? Wow, Makoto, I didn't expect you to be such a disappointment.

Some cops ask him irrelevant questions. He doesn't care.

\-------------

It was another day at Sakakino High School.

The rumours spreaded really fast.

Katsura Kotonoha killed Saionji Sekai.

Apparently, he, Kanroji Nanami and Kuroda Hikari will go under therapy for being… witnesses.

Reactions from others were bad. Apparently, a student knew about the situation because of Katsura, his name was Ashikaga Yuuki. Apparently, because of him, Kitsuregawa Roka also knew of the situation, while less aware of it.

Sawanaga Taisuke was arrested for rape to Katsura Kotonoha. Itou, while shocked from this, didn't care.

Katou Otome was an accomplice. Okay, for Itoi, that was even more surprising, not that he cared.

Saionji's friends talked with her best friend, which moved to France, her name was Kiyoura Setsuna. Much to nobody's surprise, she didn't take it well.

Makoto is in lunch time.

He is on a table, with a plate with food, yet, he doesn't want to eat it.

He caused everything.

It is what he deserves, he thinks.

Apparently, the Katsuras and the Saionjis do not hate each other… for Itou, it makes sense, it is not the families' fault, after all, it was all Sekai's Kotonoha's his fault.

\-------------

It was summer break, the semester ended fast, he was not going to lie, he was angry.

How can their classmates forget everything!? Why do they act as if nothing was his fault!? How can-

"Onii-chan!", a voice is heard through his ears, oh, it was his sister, Itou Itaru, she comes and hugs him, well, his leg, she was small, after all.

"Are you okay?", her sister asks him, concern on her face.

He lies.

"Y-yeah…"

He wants to move on, yet, he wants to remember.

He really is a selfish person, after all.

Not that he is proud of it.

At all.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any OOC, like I've said before, I am not good at writing, I merely write what I what am able to imagine.
> 
> Also, I can't believe I wrote more than 500 words, I am somehow proud of myself, lol.


End file.
